


Never Letting Go

by meow_mixer_56



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #nohomotho, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Asahi has a heart of glass, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Daichi has a caffeine addiction, Fluff, M/M, daichi is in denial, hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow_mixer_56/pseuds/meow_mixer_56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is a simple barista. Sawamura Daichi is a recently unemployed caffeine addict. The rest is up to fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daichi, stop it, you're scaring the children

**Author's Note:**

> hello there my marshmallows
> 
> so this is the first official fic im writing so sorry if its terrible (it probably will be oops)
> 
> just know that I'm just an amateur writer and this is probably gonna be awful but its fun to write 
> 
> leave suggestions and ideas and other things in the comments below! ╰(▔∀▔)╯

*Suga’s POV*

 

It was 5 minutes until closing time. This is when I normally start cleaning up and filing papers. I turned to Oikawa who was working the register. He looked incredibly bored. I can’t blame him, the cafe has been empty all day. “Oikawa-kun, you can go home. I’ll clean up.” He immediately whipped off his apron and was halfway out the door when he turned around.

 

“Refreshing-kun, don’t stay too late, okay? You get grumpy when you don’t get enough sleep.” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Tell Iwaizumi I say hi!” Oikawa blushed tomato-red at the mention of Iwaizumi.

 

“H-h-how did you know I was going to see him?!?” Oikawa spluttered. I chuckled. Ah, what it’s like to be in love.

 

“He’s the only one who makes you  _ that  _ happy. Now, go! GO TO YOUR MAN!” I cheered. Oikawa yelled back “HE’S NOT MY MAN...YET” as he ran out the door. I laughed. Oikawa’s a...special soul. Everyone else had already left, which meant I was alone. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and plugged it into the speaker we kept in the back. I scrolled through my playlist until I found what I was looking for. I pressed play.

 

“ _ Say my name and his in the same breath/I dare you to say they taste the same.”  _

 

I pulled out a rag and started wiping down the counter. I found myself singing along in about a minute. I can never resist. “These friends, they don’t love you,” I sang as I continued to clean. Just as the song hit the chorus, I heard the familiar chime of the cafe door. I frowned as I glanced up at the clock. Ugh. Two minutes till close. And I get stuck with a customer.  _ Fun. _

 

“No, Kuroo, I’m telling you! I was the best teacher. All my students  _ adored  _ me,” said the customer. “NO, THEY WERE NOT SCARED!” I laughed to myself. I reached to turn off the music, remembered that the customer was on the phone, and then decided against it. I continued to clean until he approached the counter. “Kuroo, I need a coffee. We’ll talk later. Tell Kenma I say hello….Kuroo don’t lie, I know you’re with him. Mmhmm. Sure you aren’t. You’re such a dweeb. Yeah, yeah. Bye.” The man hung up the phone and put his hand on the counter. I took this as my invitation to speak. 

 

I looked up and began reciting the same old greeting. “Hey! What can I get you tod-”  _ shit. He’s hot. _ This man was  _ attractive. _ He had a strong, chiseled jaw and warm brown eyes. His hair was brown and cut short, and it looked slightly disheveled, like he had had a long and stressful day. He was wearing sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. His muscular arms looked like they were ready to split the seam on the sleeves. He cleared his throat.  _ Crap, was I staring? _ “Ahh, sorry, I got distracted ( _ by your beautiful person) _ . It’s been a long day ( _ no it hasn’t you fucker, it’s been completely empty).  _ Anyways, what can I get for you?” I finally spluttered out the greeting. He smiled.

 

“One coffee. Black, please,” the man said. His voice was low and warm, the kind of voice that makes you feel safe. 

 

“Coffee? Are you sure? It’s…..it’s kind of late, isn’t it?” I asked, glancing up at the clock. It read 9:58. I should be closing up, but honestly? Spending a little extra time with this fine specimen? ...Nope, not complaining.

 

“Nah, it’s not that late, it’s only- 9:58!? IT’S 9:58 ALREADY? Oh, shit. You should be closing, shouldn’t you? Well, uh, I’ll be on my way,” he said as he picked up his phone. I quickly stopped him.  _ Oh, no. I’m not letting you escape without me- I mean without coffee…….no yeah I definitely meant me.  _

 

“No! I mean,” I cleared my throat. “I mean, you can stay. I’ll make you a coffee. I normally stay about an hour after, anyways. You’re welcome to join me, if you like,” I made the offer before I could regret it. He turned and smiled at me.

 

“You know what? That would be nice. I don’t really know what to do with myself, at this point. I’m Sawamura Daichi, but most people just call me Daichi.” Sawamura Daichi. It’s one of those names that just rolls off the tongue. I like it. 

“Sugawara Koushi, but most people just call me Suga,” I smiled. “So..you still want that coffee?” Daichi beamed at me, his smile big and bright. 

 

“Yes, please. You wouldn’t  _ believe _ the day I’ve had.” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Trust me, I’ve had worse,” I groaned. He flashed me a look.

 

“Wanna bet?” he smirked. I returned his smug grin.

 

“You’re on, loser buys the other a coffee,” I decided on a whim.  _ Dammit, isn’t that a little suspicious. You work at a coffee shop for crying out loud.  _ “Another time, I mean. And...not at the place I work. That’s weird.” He laughed. Phew. He doesn’t think I’m creepy.

 

“Alright, Suga. You’re on.” Mmm, the way my name sounds when he said it just melted my heart. 

 

“Go on then. How awful was your day?” I asked.

 

“Well, for starters, I was fired.”

 

“Yeah, I heard,” I said as I began making his coffee. He spluttered and spit out some incohesive words that sounded something like "Damn you, Kuroo". I decided to make a hot chocolate for myself, too. I slid his coffee over the counter to him and pulled up a chair so we were facing each other. “May I ask from what job?” I questioned as I took a sip of my hot chocolate. 

 

“Swim teacher.” I choked on my chocolate. I couldn’t help it. As soon as he said “swim instructor” I pictured him in a bathing suit. And  _ damn, did he look good.  _ I coughed and coughed as Daichi looked on, his face a mix of concern and amusement. 

 

I swallowed my chocolate and managed to get out some words. “Erm, sorry. So, you were a swim teacher?”

 

“Yep,” he sighed. “I taught boys ages 6 to 8, at my local swim center. It was really just a filler job, until I could work up enough money to move out. But I worked my ass off. And then today, out of nowhere, my boss has the  _ nerve _ to fire me! I mean, I’ve known this guy for such a long time, and he knew that I was trying to move out, yet still! He just said ‘Daichi, I’m gonna have to let you go. You just don’t really fit in here.’ He said I  _ scared the children _ . ” I chuckled.

 

“You? Scary? For some reason, I find that hard to believe.” It really was hard to believe. He seems so nice. How could he be scary?

 

“That’s what I said! The kids love me! Or, they  _ loved _ me. Before I got fired,” Daichi huffed, exasperated. “You know what? My theory is my  _ boss _ is scared of me. Not even the kids, but my boss. Azumane Asahi, he may be scary-looking but he has a heart of glass.” I choked on my chocolate once again, but this time I managed to swallow it before I made a complete fool of myself. The name sounds...familiar? Was Azumane an old friend? A co-worker? Did he go to scho-WAIT. Azumane  _ Asahi?  _ As in  _ boyfriend of Nishinoya Yuu? _ I sincerely hope not, because Nishinoya + a heart of glass = disaster. Noya is a firecracker waiting to go off. 

 

“Azumane Asahi. Is he dating a small man-child named Nishinoya Yuu, perchance?” I asked, smirking. His eyes widened and his face lit up.

 

“Yeah! Do you know him?” he beamed. I couldn’t help but grin. His smile was contagious. I looked down and chuckled before I looked into his face again. 

 

“No, but I do know Noya. I’ve never met Asahi, though,” I thought of how long they had been dating. It has to have been at least a month. I’m surprised I haven’t met him yet. “Anyways, is that the extent of your day? At this rate, you owe me a coffee.” Daichi frowned and seemed to be thinking, hard. After about 10 seconds he looked back up at me, still frowning.

“Yeah, I guess that’s it. I guess...I guess it’s not as bad as I thought...but I still doubt you can top that,” Daichi said, his frown slowly sliding into a smirk. I laughed and looked into his warm chocolate eyes.

  
“I can top that, easily. Now sit down, and let me tell you about a  _ true  _ bad day.”


	2. Battle Of The Exes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Suga wins a bet and acts like a lovestruck teenager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello children. Sorry for not uploading in a while, I kind of forgot this existed ahah. Anyways, here's chapter two (n_n) 
> 
> Big thanks to Inaya for always being there when I need to bounce ideas off of someone.

I settled down in my chair and folded my arms up on the table. “Okay, I’ve had my fair share of awful days, but there are three stand-outs. One: the battle of the exes. Two: the day EVERYONE decided to show up. Three: the day LITERALLY NO ONE LISTENED. Which one do you want to hear?” I asked. He laughed, and considered his choices.

 

“Hmmmm… battle of the exes,” he finally decided. I sighed. This one was kind of… painful to recall. But he did ask, and I am a man of my word.

 

“Okay. So. It was a pretty normal day, and everything was going swimmingly-”

 

“Swimmingly?” Daichi teased. I rolled my eyes.

 

“Yes. Swimmingly. May I continue?” I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He laughed and nodded his head. “Thank you. As I was saying, it was just your average day in the coffee shop when my ex-girlfriend walked in, and normally that wouldn’t be an issue. I normally end my relationships on pretty good terms. But this chick? Not so much. She was clingy and annoying and rude to me, so I dumped her. She was  _ mad _ . She still wanted me but I said no. Anyways, she walked in and came up to the counter. And at first, it was awkward, but okay. Her name is Saki, by the way.” I paused to catch my breath and he just nodded along. 

 

“This doesn’t seem very bad. I hope something worse happens.” Daichi sipped his coffee. 

 

“You seem very invested in my struggles,” I teased. He shrugged.

 

“I have an unquenchable thirst for drama,” Daichi said. I laughed.

 

“Anywho, Saki was at the counter waiting for me to make her coffee, I was working by myself that shift. Then, my ex-boyfriend Tsukki walked in. Tsukki was a mutual break-up, but it wasn’t really a break-up, because he was such a flirt that I would still go see him from time to time. I was at his place the night before this, so when he came in he started chatting me up, right in front of Saki.”

 

“Wait, ex- _ boyfriend? _ ” he asked. I knew it was coming. I felt a blush creep up my neck.

 

“Um, yeah. I’m bisexual. Fun fact,” I mumbled. What is he is extremely homophobic? Oh, no. That won’t do. I need this man in my bed- I mean my life. 

 

“Oh, cool. Will you continue the story now?” I blinked. Well, that’s a new reaction. 

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. So, Tsukki was talking to me and stuff, and he mentioned something about last night. Saki said ‘What? Suga, what is he talking about?’ She sounded really hurt, I don’t know why, we weren’t a thing. Tsukki was all smug about it and he said something really inappropriate that I really don’t feel like repeating right now. Saki got really mad. She started shouting about how I was ‘her man first’ and Tsukki said ‘Well, he’s my man now’ which I wasn’t.” I stopped to recollect my memories. Daichi was laughing, his broad shoulders shaking with merriment. “They starting shouting, and at one point Tsukki put his arm over my shoulders, and Saki sort of...slapped him? Everyone in the shop was staring at them, it got to the point that I had to escort them out. They were full on screaming at each other, and some of the things they were saying, and by them I mean Tsukki, were kind of not-safe-for-work.” I chuckled at myself, the story sounded so silly now. “Needless to say, I didn’t get paid for that day. The fight scared off too many customers.”

 

“Wow,” Daichi laughed. “That’s  _ bad.  _ I guess I owe you a coffee, then?” I smiled.

 

“Yes, yes you do. Speaking of coffee, do you want another one to go before I have to kick you out?” I asked. It was getting late, and I still had work to do. Sad to say it, he had to leave.

 

“That’d be great, thank you.” I nodded and turned back to make his drink. When it was finished, I fished a pen out of my pocket. I smirked as I wrote on the cup, my back turned to him so he couldn’t see what I was writing. I turned back around and strode over to him, arm outstretched to hand him his coffee. 

 

“Here you go!” I beamed. “Now, I unfortunately have to kick you out. I’ve got to lock up and get home. Alec gets grumpy when he isn’t fed.”

 

“Alec… Is Alec your boyfriend?” he asked. I snorted. Daichi looked hurt, but I couldn’t help it, it was funny.

 

“No. No, no, no. Alec is my  _ cat _ ,” I wheezed. “I have three. Leila, Alec, and Sydney.” Daichi looked at me skeptically. “Don’t question the names, I watch a lot of American shows and movies.” He laughed and started to gather his belongings. He finally noticed the writing on the cup. 

 

“What’s this?” he said, pointing to the writing. I smiled, a blush creeping up my neck.

 

“It’s my phone number. We have to arrange coffee somehow, right?” Daichi absolutely beamed. 

 

“Oh, great! I’ll text you later. I better get going though, Kuroo’s waiting on me for dinner, he can’t cook for shit. Bye, Suga!” Daichi said as he strode out the door, waving over his shoulder. 

 

“Bye bye, Daichi!” I grinned and wiggled my fingers in a small cheery wave. The bell on the door chimed as it closed behind his disappearing form. As soon as he was out of sight, I let out the breath I hadn’t even realized I’d been holding.  _ I just gave an insanely handsome man my phone number and he  _ didn’t  _ laugh and reject me. Wow.  _ I bit my lip to keep back the ginormous smile that was creeping up onto my features. This slow, boring day just took a turn for the better. 

 

*******

 

I shut off the lights, grabbed my keys, and locked the cafe door behind me. The cool city air ruffled my silver hair. I zipped my thin track jacket up more, and started off down the dark street. My apartment was a five minute walk from the cafe. The streetlights scattered on the road flickered. I picked up my pace slightly. There were a lot of bars nearby, and it was late, so who knows what kind of drunk weirdos you could run into? 

 

My thoughts quickly to Daichi and all the little things about him. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. How he talked with his hands. His strong arms. I smiled faintly. 

 

I was soon engulfed in thoughts of Daichi, and I almost walked straight past my apartment building. I caught myself and turned into the lobby. 

 

“Hello, Sora-kun!” I said, waving to the kind receptionist. Sora smiled at me, his tired eyes gleaming.

 

“Ah, Sugawara! How are you?” he asked. 

 

“I’m just peachy, Sora-kun, but I’m afraid I have to get going. Leila, Sydney, and Alec must be fed!” I frowned slightly. Sora was so nice. He was also very lonely these days. Ever since his wife died. Sora just waved his hand as if to say “no problem”. 

 

“Eh, that’s alright. Go feed your beloved cats. Oh, and the elevator is out of use until further notice.” I grinned and walked towards the stairs. I jogged up the steps towards my  _ seventh floor _ apartment. Ugh. 

 

After what felt like hours (and was actually two minutes), I reached my apartment, with my lungs only slightly burning. Man, I was really out of shape. Maybe I should pick up volleyball again… actually probably not. After the disaster that was college volleyball, I’m better off just running up and down the stairs for exercise. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I opened it just a crack, and I could already see Leila’s yellow eyes peering out at me. 

“Well, hello to you too. Now back up so I can get in.” I nudged her grey face back slightly, opening the door just enough so I could slip inside. I shut the door behind me so Sydney and Leila couldn’t escape. Sydney jumped down off the couch and was at my side in an instant. She was so fast, all you could see was an orange blur and then, bam! She’s there with her big green eyes staring up at you all innocently. I scratched her head and scanned the room for Alec. I finally spotted his short little form on the windowsill. “Alec, come down from there! I’m getting your dinner now.” Alec purred at me and lazily got to his tiny feet. Alec was a munchkin cat, so his legs were unusually short. He was so fat and lazy, it was a miracle those little legs could even hold him up at this point. Alec slinked down off the window and padded over to where Leila, Sydney, and I were already standing. “Good. Now  _ stay _ ,” I instructed. I walked off to the kitchen and pulled out the cat food. My phone vibrated in my pocket and my ringtone rang out through the apartment. I fished my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen. Unknown Contact. I hit the little green button and brought the phone up to my ear. “Hello?”

 

“Hi, is this Suga?” the person said. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn’t quite figure out who it was. 

 

“Yes, this is Suga. May I ask, who’s speaking?” I asked while putting my phone in between my shoulder and my ear. I poured out some cat food into the three bowls by the door. My cats immediately attacked the food and I smiled down at them.

 

“Oh, yeah. It’s Daichi.” My head snapped upright, my phone fell off my shoulder and clattered onto the floor, I dropped the cat food, narrowly missed squishing little Alec with said cat food, and my heart skipped a beat. My cats looked up at me like I was insane. They were probably right, considering I was so smitten for a man I just met today. “Hello? What was that? Are you okay? What just happened?” Daichi’s muffled voice came from my phone on the floor. Leila looked up at me with her bright yellow eyes, innocently walking towards my phone. Her paw hovered over the speaker button on my phone. My eyes widened and I shook my head at her violently. She mewed sassily and put her paw on the screen. And with my luck, the phone registered the touch.

 

“God dammit, Leila, why do you have to be such a god damn intelligent cat?” I cursed at her.

 

“Suga? What happened?” Daichi sounded worried. I felt a blush creep up the back of my neck. 

 

“Oh, uh, nothing, I just tripped over Sydney, no big deal. Uh, can I ask why you’re calling me? I saw you, like, fifteen minutes ago,” I chuckled. He laughed quietly. 

 

“Yeah, it turns out, I have your wallet? I must’ve grabbed yours instead of mine when I left.” I frowned.

 

“That’s impossible, my wallet’s right here.” I opened my wallet and was greeted with… a picture of Daichi and an adorable husky? I furrowed my brows and unfolded the next section of the wallet to find a picture of Daichi and what looked to be a volleyball team. The next picture was Daichi and a pretty young girl with short brown hair and sparkling green eyes. His girlfriend? Probably. Just my luck, falling for a straight guy. So, this definitely  _ isn’t  _ my wallet. “Oh. This is not my wallet. This is your wallet. Oh.” Daichi laughed, fully this time. 

 

“‘Oh’ is right. Can I have your address? I’ll run over and we can switch back. I have to go shopping tomorrow, I kind of need my credit card.” I bent down and picked up my phone, deciding it was smart to not leave it on the floor around my cats. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll text it to you,” I said, taking it off speaker phone. 

 

“Great! I’ll let you go now so you can do that. Text me, I mean,” he said, chuckling. I smiled and just stood there like a grinning idiot until I heard the dial tone alerting me that he had hung up. I took the phone down from my ear and quickly added Daichi into my contacts. Then I opened up messages and sent him my address. 

 

**Suga:** It’s the Hayato apartment complex, five streets over from the cafe. I’m pretty sure it’s the only Hayato complex in the city, shouldn’t be too hard to find.

 

I bit my lip and wait for a reply as the three dots moved on the corner of my screen. 

 

**Daichi:** Yeah, I know where that is. See you in ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay it was bad I know but just get used to that okay?
> 
> next chapter: in which we learn about the inner workings of Daichi's mind, and also learn about his life


	3. in which Kuroo Tetsurou is an ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thigh-chi: i’m staying at sugas fyi
> 
>  
> 
> bad hair day™: ok. use protection (･ω

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie i haven't updated this in a while. tbh if everyone forgot about it i wouldnt be surprised but hey here it is. sorry it's short and shitty, just wanted to get something up

*Daichi’s POV*

 

“Kuroo! I’ll be back later, I need to go get my wallet.” Kuroo was sitting at the counter, typing up some paper for school. I had been staying with him for a little while, so I could work up money. My parents kicked me out last month, claiming that I needed to “fend for myself” and “actually get a job, you lazy fuck.” They still let me visit, it’s not that they hate me or anything. They just have high expectations that I’ve yet to meet. 

 

After they kicked me out, Kuroo was nice enough to let me crash with him until I get back on my feet. He said that as long as I help him out around the apartment and cook (because like I said, he can’t cook for shit), I don’t have to pay rent. 

 

“Who has your wallet?” he asked absentmindedly. 

 

“A guy I met at the coffee shop earlier,” I said while shrugging on my jacket. “I won’t be long. Eat something, okay? You’re overworking yourself.” Kuroo shrugged.

 

“I’ve got to finish this paper, bro. My degree is more important than my health at the moment.” I rolled my eyes. 

 

“Whatever. Bye.” I pulled on my shoes and slipped out the door. Suga’s apartment was a five minute walk from Kuroo’s. 

 

It’s only two if I run.

 

I’m not going to lie, I’m excited to see Suga. It’s been awhile since I made a new friend, I’ve only really got Kuroo, and he spends half his time with Kenma, and the other half studying. Sure, Asahi and I are friends, I guess, but it’s kind of awkward because he’s my boss. Or was, now.

 

I jogged down the stairs lightly, narrowly avoiding bumping into some old woman. Pushing through the golden doors, I burst out into the crisp air of the city. I started off in the direction of Suga’s apartment, picking my pace up to a light run. A slight breeze ruffled my hair as I wound through the alleyways and sidewalks, mentally mapping out the shortest route to get to Suga.

 

After a couple minutes, I slowed to a walk in front of the Hayato apartment complex. Most of the lights were off in the windows, which is reasonable, it was pretty late. I slipped inside the silver revolving doors and made my way to the stairs. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Suga.

 

**Daichi:** which apartment is yours

 

**Suga:** 7B

 

**Daichi** : on my way up

 

I walked up the stairs, taking in my surroundings. It’s a nice building, with a red-and-gold based color palette. There weren’t many people out, which, like I said, is reasonable, seeing as it’s nearly 10:45. The lush carpeting muffled my footsteps as I made my way to apartment 7B. After straightening my jacket and fixing my hair, I knocked on the golden door. I heard light footsteps, followed by a thud, and loud meow, and a curse. 

 

“Suga? Everything alright in there?” I called through the door. The door clicked and was pulled open by none other than Sugawara Koushi. He was practically bent in half, one hand keeping back his three cats and the other one on the doorknob. 

 

“Daichi! Come on in. Everything’s fine, Alec just knocked my laptop off the table.” Suga stepped aside to let me in. I moved past him, my arm lightly brushing his. He let go of the cats and quickly shut the door. “Daichi, meet Alec, Leila, and Sydney.” He pointed to each cat respectively. Leila blinked her yellow eyes, Sydney tangled herself around my leg, and Alec just meowed and walked off. “Please, come in! Do you want any water, soda, coffee…?” His voice trailed off as he led me towards the kitchen. I looked around the apartment.

 

It was painted a cheery light blue color. From the doorway, to the right, you had a sitting room furnished with dark gray sofas and a glass coffee table with a TV facing the opposite wall. To the left, there was a white kitchen with a window next to the fridge, the windowsill covered in plants and colorful glass bottles. Directly straight, there was a small hallway with a bathroom to the left and two bedrooms on the right. It was warm and welcoming, scarcely decorated but not giving off and empty vibe. 

 

Suga brought me to the white kitchen counter. In the time it took me to get here, he had changed from his work uniform of a black t-shirt and black jeans into light gray sweatpants and a dark green hoodie that said “...what’s the wifi password?” across the front. He looked cute.

 

Wait, cute? 

 

Yes, cute. He looked cute. Nothing wrong with finding a guy cute, completely platonically. Platonic. I have a girlfriend. I am a heterosexual. Yes. 

 

“Um, I’ll have a water, if that’s alright.” I took a seat at the table while Suga poured some water into a glass. He handed it to me and poured one for himself. “Thank you,” I said. He nodded and smiled. 

 

“So, uh, can I have my wallet?” he giggled. I smirked and pulled it out of my pocket. I handed it over to him. 

 

“I promise you, all the money is still there, but I did steal some gum,” I grinned. He laughed and took the wallet and handed me mine. 

 

“I didn’t take any money, but I may have to steal that dog,” Suga said, obviously referring to the picture I kept in my wallet. I chuckled. 

 

“Oh, that’s Holly, she’s not mine. She belongs to my parents, but I’m obsessed with her,” I explained. 

 

“I can see why,” Suga said, “she’s adorable.” His smile faded slightly, dimming down to a polite grin. “Who’s that girl in the picture with you? Is she your girlfriend?” I nodded. 

 

“Yeah, that’s Michimiya Yui, I met her, what, three months ago?” Suga twiddled with his thumbs and looked down at the floor. 

 

“You look cute together,” he said softly. I smiled a little bit.

 

“Thanks.” I began to stand up. “Where should I put my cup?” I asked.

 

Suga gestured behind him towards the sink. “Just leave it over there.” I walked across the room, noting the slight smell of hot chocolate that hung in the air. 

 

_ Mmm, hot chocolate.  _ I haven’t had a proper hot chocolate in weeks, which is sad because Kuroo makes the best hot chocolate. I’ll have to get him to make me some when I get home...

 

“I’d better get going, now that I’ve got my hot chocolate.”

 

Suga gave me a funny look _.  _ “What? I didn’t make you hot chocolate…”

 

Oops.

 

“Er, sorry, I was thinking of something. Anyways, now that I’ve got my  _ wallet _ , I best be going-”

 

_ Crack _ .

 

A flash of bright light swept through the room, followed by a rumble of thunder and the sound of pouring rain.

 

“Great,” I mumbled. “The one time I choose to be healthy and walk…” Suga looked at me with a small smile. 

 

“I would offer to drive you home, but I don’t have a car,” he said sadly.

 

“It’s fine,” I answered, pulling out my phone.  “I’ll call Kuroo.” I punched in the number and brought the phone to my ear. 

 

_ Ring… _

_ Ring… _

 

“Oyaoyaoya?” Kuroo said.

 

“Do you see the storm?” I asked exasperatedly.

 

“Yes, what of it?” I heard the clicking of a keyboard in the background. Still working on the damn paper.

 

“What of it? I walked! Come pick me up, dumbass.”

 

“Hmm…” Kuroo hummed. “No.”

 

“What the fuck.”

 

“Daichi!” Kuroo exclaimed. “Watch the profanity, fucker.”

 

“Shut up,” I growled. “What do you mean ‘no’?” He laughed. 

 

“Kenma’s coming over in, like, thirty minutes.”

 

“So?”

 

“Do you really want to come home only to be sexiled by your roommate and his boyfriend?” I felt my face grow warm.

 

“Kuroo-” I began. 

 

“No.”

 

“But-”

 

“Goodbye, Daichi!” I heard the dial tone, alerting me that he hung up. I looked up and met Suga’s eyes. 

 

“Kuroo refuses, so I guess I’m walking,” I sighed. His eyes grew wide and he furiously shook his head. 

 

“No! You can’t go walk in the storm, you’ll get sick,” he said hastily.

 

“Well how else am I supposed to get home?” I asked innocently.

 

“Um…” Suga’s face flushed a rosy pink. “You could stay here, for tonight. I have a spare bedroom.”

 

“I don’t want to be a bother,” I said slowly.

 

“No, it’s no problem at all! Let me go make the bed.” He gave me a once-over. “I could also lend you some clothes, if you like.”

 

“That would be great.” This t-shirt is two-sizes-two-small and, while the pants were comfortable, I’ve been wearing them all day, and that’s kind of gross. “Thank you, really.” Suga smiled brightly.

 

“It’s not a problem.” He disappeared down the hallway, and I sent a quick text to Kuroo.

 

**thigh-chi:** i’m staying at sugas fyi

 

**bad hair day™:** ok. use protection  (･ω<)☆

 

**thigh-chi:** wtf im not even gay

 

**bad hair day™:** keep telling yourself that

 

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. Suga emerged with a bundle of clothes in his arms. He handed them over to me.

 

“These should fit you, I think. The guest bedroom is the second door on the right, directly across from the bathroom.” I nodded and moved into the bedroom to change.

 

Suga had given me a black t-shirt and red flannel pants. The shirt was a little snug, but it was better than the one I was wearing before. I walked out of the room and found Suga in the hallway headed into his own room.

 

“Thank you again. Really,” I thanked him for the nth time. He waved his hand.

 

“Honestly, it’s no big deal! Now get some rest, it’s nearly midnight.” I smiled.

 

“Goodnight, Suga.”

  
“Buona notte, Daichi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not insanely busy anymore so i should update more often, look forward to that.
> 
> ***BONUS CONTENT***
> 
> while discussing this chapter with Inaya, we came up with the whole hot chocolate "scene". there was an alternative scene, and we found it amusing, here it is.
> 
> "Just leave it over there." I walked past him, catching a whiff of his scent.
> 
> Sweet...
> 
> "You smell like hot chocolate." 
> 
> "What?'
> 
> "What?"
> 
> Suga stared at me.
> 
> "Okay, I got my wallet, bye."
> 
>  
> 
> _______
> 
> that is all, thank you. also if you haven't noticed im really shit at chapter endings that arent cliffhangers sorry.


End file.
